


嘉禾望岗

by Movingsun



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 假如小曹和司马都是这世界上一名普通社畜
Relationships: 丕司马 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	嘉禾望岗

**Author's Note:**

> 我喝大了的时候写的  
> 同时在考虑辞职

嘉禾望岗

司马蹲在家里看完了黄金档电视剧，揣着一个包下楼去吃宵夜。过了十点，宵夜摊子的生意逐渐好了起来。在市中心上班的邻居们纷纷出了地铁，挤在一张油腻腻的小方桌旁吃炒面。他跟着买了份最便宜的烤冷面，端着碗一边吃一边往小区外走去。路上经过罗森，还买了根小布丁，在已经发凉的晚风里舔着雪糕上的冰碴子。  
小区外面是一条横贯城市南北的高架。司马每天早上出门时，高架上已逐渐显露出堵车的迹象。高架下被政府规划为一块街心公园，但因为经费问题，迟迟未能完工。直到项目动土的两年后，这里还是一片荒芜的工地。铺了一半的雨水回收工程被住在附近的大爷大妈们拆得差不多了，留下几个孤零零的健身器械。司马从围栏的洞口里钻进去，发现角落里还有尚未完全熄灭的纸堆。  
今天是七月半。司马太忙，忘了这茬。他又要忙曹丕的身后事，又要撑着一口气和曹丕的原东家打官司。下午房东来收房租，他瞧见楼上住着的高中生提着袋子下楼，打了声招呼。高中生说，他去给他妈烧纸。  
司马知道他们娘俩搬来这不久，女人在隔壁的小饭馆当服务员，他和曹丕有时候去那边吃饭，看到小孩趴在空桌子上写作业。后来他们再去的时候女人就不在了，听说是生病实在难以支撑，遂辞职。  
“那你一个人在这边？”  
“退学了，没钱。以前村里有个大哥在附近的制衣厂打工，我准备去那儿帮忙，混口饭。”  
高中生向他告别。司马怔怔，听到房东大骂楼下租户又不交租金时才反应过来，逃进屋内关了门，去扒拉放在门边的一个箱子。箱子里放着一封法院通知书，告知他下周三举行庭审，需要按时到场。

曹丕死于突发心梗。项目上马前夕，他在公司连着加班了一个半月没有休息。一星期前他们项目组终于结案，曹丕赶着最后一班地铁回家，靠在地铁座位边的挡板上打瞌睡。但一直坐到终点站，他都没能醒过来。  
司马没见到最后一面，死因来自于他看到的解剖结果。他那晚也夜不归宿，留在公司填补新人留下来的审计漏洞。后半夜接到消息时，司马刚刚坐上回家的滴滴。他挂了警察电话，佯装镇定让司机掉头去城西的医院。第二天一早，直接赶到公司去替他收拾遗物。  
曹丕的公司是开放式环境，司马一进门就看到他作为项目主管的位置。苹果一体机后面贴着几张新人们送给他的公司LOGO贴画，右手边放着一盆长势极好的绿萝，绿萝下搁着一个并排式相框。司马拿起相册，左边放着的他和曹丕两人在大学时拍的合照，右边是曹丕和一个年轻人。两人长得相似，想必是曹丕以前提到过的同胞弟弟。  
他做事利落，又略微不近人情，工位上便不像其他人那样挤挤攘攘，塑造一种家的温馨感，桌面擦得干净到像崭新。司马把绿萝和相框都收进箱子，此外除了抽屉里需要上交的公司资料，就只剩下几包滴挂咖啡、一小包还没拆封的金骏眉和一个午睡的叮当猫枕头。此外还有一本短篇作品集，司马翻开一看，作者赫然写着曹植。  
次日司马便接到曹植的电话。曹植是当今的年少才子，他早就把这件事披露上了互联网，顺带把原东家告上法庭。司马边听电话边刷了几下微博，看到一条明晃晃的热搜挂在前五，不忍心再往下看，一切都任凭曹植去处理。

司马找了块空地，从包里掏出曹植的书、工牌和他和曹丕的合照。他今天已经来不及去买些祭品奠仪，不过想到曹植对他哥的一片真心，便知道曹丕在地下也不缺那点打麻将的零花钱。司马点燃那块工牌，顺着秋风把剩下的东西都点燃了。他看着他们两人的面容被火光吞噬，突然想到他以前和曹丕开过的玩笑。  
他们大学认识，相差一级，司马学金融，曹丕学平面设计。毕业后一起南下，住在郊区，每天早出晚归，挣来的钱都存在共同的储蓄卡里。曹丕晋升项目主管那天他们在外喝到半夜回家，片区里路灯坏了没人修，两人在满月下踩过一块块积水里的垫脚砖头，靠在一面写了“拆”字的废墙上又亲又吻。司马说，等曹丕做完了手上的项目，他们就可以回老家结婚。曹丕笑得差点厥过去，一屁股摔在土路上。  
“可是项目永远做不完，那是不是永远不能回老家结婚？”  
“那个时候就该跳槽了！辞职！”  
司马把他拉起来，隔着衣服掐他腰上的痒痒肉。曹丕边躲边向家的方向跑，没留神被工地遗留的钢筋绊了一跤，扑通一下摔在水坑里。司马哈哈大笑，扑过去一起跌在污水里，捧着曹丕的脸狠狠去咬他的下唇。  
他等那张照片燃尽，歪坐在地上看曹植那本书。曹植送他哥的书上明晃晃写着他的爱，什么翩翩公子机巧若神，司马看的都好笑。但想一想，曹丕配的上这种热情洋溢的爱言：他毕业那年作为优秀毕业生代表在全校讲话，司马在台下看他穿着学士服的模样，感觉他活该被那么多人喜欢。来到南方那天，他们趴在车窗上诉说雄心理想，连燥热的阳光都显得温柔。同学录上写未来可期，就好像未来真的触手可及。  
司马静静地听着高架上的车呼啸而过的声音，直到手表指针转过十二点，他才扒拉起那堆灰烬。  
“子桓，你看其他人都回家了。”  
司马顿了顿：“我爸以前带我去给我妈烧纸，公墓很远，我们骑车到家的时候已经要第二天了。我问我爸，是不是过了十二点，那些鬼就会从鬼门关出来。我爸问，你想见你妈吗。我说我害怕看到鬼。但是爸爸说，你想想那是你妈妈，就不会怕了。”  
“然后那天晚上，我做梦，梦到我妈跟其他一些鬼魂一起到我家来，给我盖被子。我竟然可以拉住她的手，她要我好好生活，平平安安。我问她能不能别回去，结果她就化成一缕青烟飘走了。”  
“现在是……十二点过两分。老人家说十字路口是最容易撞鬼的。听说高架下面要新规划一条东西向的小路，这样就有一个十字路口了。你要是还有良心，就趁着这时候来看看我。”  
有一滴雨落在他脸上。司马起身，抬头看向高架上闪烁的路灯灯光。雨滴一点点落在他肩头，直到暴雨过境，将他浑身淋个湿透，也把那堆火光彻底浇熄。  
“子桓，我也要回家了。回许昌。不会再回来了。”

司马没有去庭审。开庭前曹植给他打了无数电话，都没有接。他慢慢收拾好曹丕和他留在这里的东西，买了车票。临走前最后一次去小饭店吃饭，那个高中生的影子从门外闪过，抱着一沓学校发的新书。司马戳着碗里的青椒，感觉到眼花。他打了个车，一路看着他们居住的楼房、曹丕的公司、他的公司在窗外倒带，从大楼里进进出出的人都被衬得像蚂蚁，一步步挪动着去撼动那棵枯朽的树木。  
直到上了车他才敢流眼泪。


End file.
